


Just Right

by acid_lungs



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS fluff, Comfort, Comfort Fluff, F/M, Shh, Taehyung-centric, YOU ARE PERFECT, may be triggering, okay, taehyung fluff, taehyung is a cutie, taehyung singing, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acid_lungs/pseuds/acid_lungs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little Taehyung Scenario!<br/>Prompt: Taehyung comforts the reader about her body issues<br/>Ft. GOT7</p><p>Possibly triggering?<br/>Using Fahrenheit for the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Request scenarios, drabbles, reactions, and texts at my tumblr! bangtantrashwrites.tumblr.com

“It’s nice out they said. Oh no it’s only supposed to get to 80 they said. Warm with a nice breeze out today they said. Tch, stupid weather man.” You grumbled to yourself as you stood in one of the grassy parks of Seoul. The sun shined brightly down on your skin, which would have been nice if the temperature wasn’t pushing 95 and there actually was a breeze. You sighed as you ran your hand through your hair, pushing it out of your face and wiping sweat off your forehead. You glared up at the sun panting before you continued your afternoon jog.  
“Seonmuriya seonmuriya.” You muttered along to your boyfriends lyrics. War of hormone was one of your favorites after all. You hummed the lyrics, your earbuds bouncing in your ears with each pump of your legs but not falling out, the clips you had put on them made sure of that. You panted as you reached your apartment complex and glared at the stairs, after a 3 mile morning jog that was literally the last thing you wanted right now but regardless you pushed yourself to bounce quickly up the steps to the second floor. Breathing heavily you bent over and grabbed the key from the little hole in the back of the gnome that Tae had insisted be outside the front door. You straightened yourself and unlocked the apartment, setting the key back in it’s little hidey hole and you walked into the chilled air of your shared apartment. You closed the door behind you humming to the song that played loudly in your earbuds, before taking them out and unstrapping the phone holding arm band from around your bicep. You pulled your phone from it and clicked the lock screen smiling faintly at the picture of you and Taehyung, your lips pressed to his cheek with his signature boxy smile as wide as ever. You turned off the music and unplugged your earbuds, leaving the armband and the discarded earbuds on the small wooden stand next to the door you smirked as you looked down at your phone again. You had made it home before noon. You padded through the living room of your small one room apartment, it wasn’t much but it was what the two of you had called home together. To the left there was a large arched opening in the wall that led to the kitchen area but you continued walking past it and down the small narrow hallway. You passed the half bathroom to your right and kept walking till you reached the door that was on the left side of the hall. You opened it slowly, silently cursing the creaking hinges and peaked your head in to see a large messy blanket mess and a mop of messy coppery orange hair still on the pillow. You smiled softly at the sight and slipped through the door, closing it behind you and you walked silently across the room to the connected bathroom. The sight that Taehyung would wake up to right now would be rather amusing; you silently tip-toeing through the room, stepping over various articles of clothing on the floor with your arms raised to help balance you, it was something out of a scooby doo cartoon. You smiled and chuckled silently as you made it to the bathroom and you sighed closing the door. You turned and looked at yourself in the mirror a frown settling on your lips. You stripped off your tank top and your capri cut leggings so you were left in a simple black and pink sports bra and small spandex underwear shorts. Your eyes drifted down your reflection, your frown deepening as you noticed the acne scars that scattered your face mixed in with freckles here and there, how you had yet to lose the baby fat in your face, the way your collarbones weren’t as prominent as you would have liked them to be, the slight pudge that stuck out under the elastic of your sports bra,how your body didn’t curve the way you would have like to, the small little pouch that stuck out on your lower belly the way your hips seemed to be just a bit to wide for your liking, how your thighs still touched even after all the special workouts and attention you had put to them. You twisted your body slightly and curled your lip when you saw the skin on your side wrinkle. You tossed your head back to look at the ceiling and you dug your hands into the sides of your head into your hair and closed your eyes sighing. You stood there for a bit, letting your body cool in the tiled room before you dropped your arms to your side and opened your eyes again. You jumped and squeaked as you looked in the mirror in front of you, Taehyung now stood there behind you and you heard him chuckle as he crept forward wrapping his arms around you in a back hug.  
“I’m sorry I scared you Jagi.” He murmured sleepily and you smiled slightly his gravelly deep sleepy voice.  
“It’s okay Tae I didn’t hear the door.” You sighed leaning slightly against his chest, his warmth felt nice against your back.  
“What are you doing? I miss you, come back to bed.” Taehyung whined as he buried his face in the juncture of your neck. You chuckled as you turned your head to kiss his cheek softly.  
“Nothing Oppa, I was just going to the bathroom, let me take a shower and then i’ll go back.” You murmured softly as his arms tightened around you.  
“(Y/N) your spot on the bed and pillow are cold.” He muttered and you looked down at the ground.  
“Did you go for another run?” He asked softly tightening his arms around you again, you’ve both gone over this so many times. You didn’t respond as you looked to the side and you felt Taehyung sigh against your neck before he placed a kiss there.  
“I know, I know Oppa but I just- You don’t see what I see and- it’s just- agghh.” You groaned in frustration and you felt Taehyung’s head shift so his chin sat on your shoulder and he stared into the mirror.  
“Tell me what I don’t see Jagiya.” He rasped and pulled moved his hands down your sides pulling you closer into him. You couldn’t help but notice how well you fit into him.  
“My skin is gross.” You admitted feeling your face flush at his actions. You watched as his face fell blank before he scrunched his face up.  
“No it’s not,” He stated simply. “Your skin is better than mine! Even Hobi’s and Jungkookie’s.” He pointed out as he took one of his hands off of you to bring it to his face to lift up his bangs to show his forehead. You both looked in the mirror at the sight and perhaps Taehyung was right, the boys constantly wore make up so it was rare to see them bare faced out in public but Jungkook’s skin was riddled with teenage hormonal acne no matter how good his skin treatments where. Hoseok did get acne really easy, the mask from debut broke him out so badly, and with Taehyung’s skin was both dry and and oily he often had breakouts to. But the stylist Noonas knew what they were doing that’s for sure.  
“I still have my baby fat. Look at me I still look like I could be 12. I’m Jungkook’s Noona and people think that he’s my Hyung.” You pouted and Taehyung only chuckled as he grabbed your hips once again and pulled you to him kissing your cheek.  
“Ah Jagiyaa~ That’s what makes you look so cute though. You look so sweet and innocent.” Tae murmured and you chucked.  
“Oppa are you saying that I’m not sweet and innocent?” You gasped and Taehyung chucked as he pressed his lips to your neck again.  
“One can only be so innocent when they’re begging to be fucked (Y/N).” Tae snarked and you watched yourself turn beat red in the mirror.  
“D-don’t you sass me Kim Taehyung! How can you talk when you’re the one who gets off on me making you a whimpering moaning mess and have me telling you how cute you look.” You snarked back with a grin and you chuckled as he hid his face in your neck mumbling.  
“What else is it that I don’t see?”  
“I’m pudgy.” You stated scrutinizing yourself as you poked the skin under the elastic of your sports bra. You watched as Taehyung brought his face out of your neck and he slowly dragged his hands up your abdomen to rest over your ribs.  
“Here?”  
“Yes, among other places.” You sighed and watched as he squeezed slightly.  
“Mm but Jagi it’s just the perfect amount for me to leave delicious bite marks.” He rasped, his warm breath feathering over your collarbone and you swallowed as his fingers rubbed circles into the skin.  
“My thighs are humongous Tae.” You whispered and He scoffed as he moved his hands down your body to your thighs so that his fingers curled around the inner part of them.  
“Jagi you’re being silly no they’re not. Besides, that just means more room to hold more puppies.” Taehyung grinned and you chuckled at his reasonings.  
“Jagiya I swear you are the most beautiful thing in the world. You’re right I don’t see what you see but you don’t see what I see either. I see someone who looks absolutely breathtaking, I see someone who’s absolutely perfect. I see someone who’s just right. I see someone who gives the best hugs in the world. I see the girl who caught my heart. I see the girl who I love more than anything else in the world. I see the girl who I wanna marry. I see the girl who i want to be the mother of my future kids. I see the girl that i’ll be awake at 4 in the morning with singing girls generation with while we paint each others nails. I see the girl who I wanna go back to bed with every day of my life.” Taehyung confessed and you felt tears in your eyes as he started humming into your shoulder.  
“I love you Taehyung.” You whispered a small smile creeping up onto your face. Taehyung kept humming into your shoulder as he swayed the two of you back and forth and you chuckled.  
“Tae what are you humming? Why does it sound familiar?” You questioned but he only kept humming causing you to roll your eyes.  
“Just stay the way you are are are are are are and I I I I I don’t want anything more so don’t you change a thing thing thing thing thing don’t worry worry worry worry worry cause your everything is all all all all all right, so don’t you change a thing thing thing thing thing.” Taehyung started singing and you laughed. Of course he would. Of course he would start singing GOT7.  
“Are you seriously singing sunbaenim’s song?” You laughed and you smiled as he pulled you back to the bed. Perhaps he was right, maybe you were all right.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU. YOU READING THIS. YES YOU. HEY. YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL. EVEN IF IT’S 4 AM AND YOUR HAIR IS GREASY AND YOU HAVEN’T SHOWERED OR IT’S UP IN THE MESSIEST CLIP OR BUN OR PONYTAIL EVER OR IT’S PUSHED BACK AWAY FROM YOUR FACE. YOU ARE A GODDESS/GOD. IF YOUR SKIN IS A PROBLEMATIC LITTLE SHIT YOU ARE GORGEOUS, IF YOUR WEIGHT/BODY APPEARANCE IS NOT HOW YOU WISH IT’D BE YOU’RE FABULOUS HOW YOU ARE AS OF RIGHT NOW, IF YOU’RE INSECURE ABOUT YOUR TEETH THEN LEMME TELL YOU YOU LOOK SO GOOD EVEN THE TOOTH FAIRY IS JEALOUS. IF YOU’RE INSECURE ABOUT YOUR LAUGH THEN HONEY BUNCH SUGAR PLUM YOU GO WATCH SOME STAND UP COMEDY AND LAUGH YOUR SOUL OUT BC LEMME TELL YOU PIXIE HOLLOW FAIRIES ARE BORN FROM YOUR LAUGHS THEY SOUND SO PRECIOUS. YOU ARE THE BRINGER OF FAIRY LIFE. IF YOU’RE INSECURE ABOUT YOUR THIGHS THEN GUESS WHAT? YEP, YOU KNOW IT. MORE PUPPY ROOM. LISTEN, I MAY BE SOME RANDOM ASS STRANGER ON THE INTERNET WHO WRITES ABOUT 7 MEN BUT YOU’RE FUCKING AMAZING AND DON’T LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TELL YOU OTHERWISE.


End file.
